Star Cross Lovers
by Cosmic Amethyst
Summary: A romance in space. Written for the "best writing" challenge on the written words forum


Star Crossed Lovers

On the star trek Enterprise-D there has always been an unspoken bond between Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher. They have known each other for several years as Picard was Beverley's Husband Johns Captain Aboard his ship. When Jack passed away on a mission Picard took his body home to Beverley and her son Wesley.

Years later Dr Crusher then joined the USS Enterprise-D she met Picard again as her Captain. Knowing of the struggles that had become of Beverley's life, Jean-Luc offered an ear and a that he would be there for her and her son whenever needed. From this they grew closer, becoming good friends. Picard always felt responsible for Jacks death as he was Jack's Captain, therefore making sure that Beverley and Wesley were doing well was his way of helping make peace with his mind. Picard helped Wes to train his engineering further, helping him to learn more about the ships by putting him to work on the Enterprise. Beverley grew to respect and love Picard as a close friend after seeing how much effort he was putting in with her son. A

After a year on the Enterprise Dr Crusher was given a posting as Starfleet head of medical. Within her time away from the Enterprise she grew lonely. Being away from her family and friends was tough on her. A year later and she was back aboard the Enterprise. Soon after being back she started to spend more time with Picard outside of duty hours. They would have dinners together or watch old films. After a few months they moved onto using the holodeck to go on trips together, starting as little walks along rivers and in towns to bigger trips from Rome to Africa, becoming more and more romantic. They even started Salsa dancing together! But due to Jean Luc being the Captain they had to keep their romance quiet. Beverley never mentioned anything to her son Wes worrying about how he would react, as any mother would.

As the weeks turned into months, the two started to fall in love. It was a year later when Picard suggested they finally told Wes. They went to the holodeck with Wes to visit a beautiful lake, hoping it would calm any situation if one should arise. Wes was taken aback, ultimately, he knew Picard had helped him and his mother out a lot and had nothing but sheer respect for him. Wes took his time to respond to the news, about 10 minutes. When Wes finally responded he was happy, saying how he was glad his mother had found love again, and how it would take getting used to, but he was happy she was with someone as respectable and trustworthy as Jean-Luc Picard. Jean-Luc and Beverley were overjoyed, and they all sat down to dinner overlooking the lake.

When they got back to their quarters they asked Wes to keep their secret until they had informed Starfleet Command. About a month later Picard requested a meeting with Starfleet HR. After explaining that they were in love and it was serious, they were given some legal paperwork and then HR said it was fine. Now that Starfleet knew of the relationship they started spending days out as a family, around duty hours, with Wes joining them for vacations using the holodeck.

Fast forwarding a year, Captain Picard and his crew are on a planet with an active volcano, gathering scientific samples and exploring the planets surface. Jean-Luc gathers everyone around and slides down onto one knee in front of Beverley, proposing to her in front of all their friends. Beverley was so happy that she hugged him shouting Yes! Everyone was gasping, shocked as they did not know they were in a relationship, but also cheering them on. Although Wes and Starfleet knew, Picard wanted to keep their relationship a secret until this very moment. Everyone was very happy for the newly engaged couple, those closest to the pair already thinking something was going on. After everything had calmed down they continued their mission.

After getting back to their quarters, Picard and Dr Crusher started to move her belongings into his quarters. Wes already having his own quarters, it made sense. After a few months they started to plan their wedding, wondering where would be best to hold the ceremony. Although they would prefer Earth, it was too far away from their mission. Deciding between the holodeck and finding a planet, they decided to use the planet they had gotten engaged. With the beauty of the volcano, and the nature surrounding them they prepared for the ceremony. As the ceremony began Deana Troi gathered everyone together and prepared to wed the pair. Deana was the best for to perform the ceremony as she could use her betazoid ability to feel their emotions. They had their rings ready to exchange with each other. With Wes and Riker as their two witness' they proceeded to exchange the rings as the ceremony went underway. After the wedding they all went back to the ship for their reception party, using the holodeck to be in New Zealand.

After having a great time, the newlyweds went back to their quarters. So besotted with each other, cuddling on the sofa, they looked into each other's eyes and said 'I Love You'.


End file.
